


Овсянка

by Dekstroza, DrinkAndBite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Food Porn, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite
Summary: Джон Уотсон — шотландец и понимает толк в простой сытной еде.





	Овсянка

Джон ненавидел овсяную кашу в любом ее проявлении. Ну и что с того, что он чистокровный шотландец? Совсем не обязательно пылать страстью к порриджу1 и выезжать на Всемирный Чемпионат в Каррбридж. И тем более — варить его на неделю вперед, поедая со сливками по утрам.  
  
Куда лучше черный пудинг2, пара сосисок, несколько ломтиков бекона, одно или пара жареных яиц, тушеная в томатном соусе фасоль, грибы и помидоры гриль, тост и масло. Сливочное, конечно. Упаси вас бог предложить шотландцу растительное, тем паче — оливковое.  
  
Всем прочим черным пудингам Джон предпочитал сторновейский3. Вот там овсяное зерно было вполне уместно. Ведь что представляет собой это блюдо? Говяжий ливер (нутряное сало и сетка, она же — второй отдел четырехкамерного желудка жвачных), овсяное зерно, лук, кровь — коровья, овечья или свиная (в зависимости от партии), вода с остатками крови, соль, перец и кишки. Все. Никаких консервантов, искусственных красителей и прочей ароматической чуши. Настоящая мужская пища, к тому же защищенная знаком PGI4.  
  
Джон ещё понял бы кранахан5, хотя и был равнодушен к сладкому. Правда, матушка, вопреки всяким новомодным течениям, продолжала придерживаться рецепта своей прабабки, когда к обжаренным овсяным хлопьям добавлялся козий сыр и все это заливалось медом. Ни сливок, ни лесных ягод, так популярных в последнее время. Тем более там не было виски. Матушка еще тогда опасалась дурной отцовской крови. Не то чтобы это помогло Гарри, но Джон привык к тому, что есть.  
  
Так что никакой каши. Нипс и таттис6 — запеченные брюква и картошка в виде пюре или овощного рагу. Клапшот7 из вареной картошки, репы и черного перца. В конце концов — нежно любимый Джоном румбледетамбс8. Еще и за то, что тот несчастный, который после третьей кружки в пабе не сумеет выговорить пять раз подряд название этого блюда, состоящего из мелко порубленных и обжаренных в большом количестве масла лука и капусты, смешанных с картофельным пюре и покрытых при подаче чеддером, был вынужден платить за всю компанию. Джон ни разу не проиграл!  
  
Но, опять же, ни одного слова о массе, которой повадился по утрам пичкать его Шерлок. Джон подозревал, что это опять какой-то эксперимент. После которого он проснется, в лучшем случае, через неделю, если вообще проснется.  
  
Конечно, глупо было радоваться, что Шерлок не опробывает на нем рецепт хаггиса9, кокки-ликки10 или каллен скинка11, но, помилуй боже, овсянка! Не порридж, с его едва заметным нежным ореховым ароматом, а клейкая серая масса в горячем молоке, с сахаром и вареньем.  
  
Первый раз Джон съел ее чисто случайно. Накануне они целый день лазили по подвалам, искали одному Шерлоку известные улики и зацепки для очередной задачки, подкинутой Лестрейдом. Потом Джон был милостиво отпущен на подвернувшееся ночное дежурство, ибо счета никто не отменял, а есть хотелось по-прежнему. Не у всех, знаете ли, тело — транспорт который может подождать. Тем более что Шерлок отказался брать дело с пропавшими бумагами, за которое заказчик готов был расстаться с суммой, равной месячному заработку Джона. Наличными! На дежурстве, конечно, даже присесть за ночь не удалось ни разу. Неудивительно, что когда Джон наконец-то добрался до их кухни и без сил опустился на стул, возникшая перед ним как по волшебству тарелка с горячей серой массой не вызвала никакого внутреннего противоречия. В тот момент Джон был готов сожрать что угодно, не то что кашу.  
  
Но овсянка появилась и на следующий день. И еще раз. И в четверг. С каждым разом она удавалась Шерлоку все лучше и лучше, все более напоминая матушкин вариант. Шерлок изо всех сил делал вид, что готовить кашу по утрам для него в порядке вещей, а Джон... Ну, Джону и впрямь было интересно увидеть результат. Понять, к чему стремится Шерлок, хотя бы в этот раз. Самому. Без подсказок.  
  
Не то чтобы он планировал постичь однажды весь гений Шерлока, но... Почему нет?  
  
Так что Шерлок продолжал готовить, Джон — есть, пока, наконец, не приехала матушка Джона. Визит был давно и тщательно запланированным. По правде сказать, Джон был уверен, что Шерлок сбежит при первом возможном случае, то есть не доезжая до вокзала Виктория. Тем более он не ожидал Холмса, зовущего его маму в святая святых — в их квартиру. И уж последнее, о чем он мог мечтать — это Шерлок, любезно беседующий с матушкой и угощающий ее настоящим порриджем. Немного некстати: матушка явно не рассчитывала завтракать в пять вечера — но это же Шерлок!   
  
И, честно, Джон совсем не хотел быть тем человеком, который пугает собственную мать, выхватывая у нее тарелку из под носа и утаскивая за шиворот собственно соседа на кухню "мы на пару минут, нам надо срочно поговорить", но, черт побери, мама у него одна!  
  
Хлипкие двери не были ощутимой преградой для матушкиного острого слуха, поэтому кричать не было никакой возможности. Вот шипеть — сколько угодно.  
  
— Шерлок. Я требую объяснений. То, что ты ставишь опыты на мне, я смог пережить, но эта моя мать!  
  
— О каких опытах ты сейчас говоришь, Джон?  
  
— Об этом! — Джон воинственно указал на тарелку.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты. Я всего лишь пытался быть вежливым. И показать твоей матушке, что я в состоянии позаботиться о ее сыне.  
  
— То есть... Подожди... Никаких запрещенных препаратов, химических веществ и прочей дряни?  
  
— За кого ты меня держишь?  
  
— За Шерлока, мать его, Холмса. Хорошо, ладно, положим, ты не собирался травить ее. Но вся предыдущая неделя. Что это было, м-м?  
  
— Тебе не понравилось?  
  
— Ну, как тебе сказать. Я и в детстве был небольшим поклонником порриджа. Но дело не в этом. Зачем ты готовил его?  
  
— Оттачивал технику приготовления. Это не так просто, как ты думаешь, Джон! Знаешь, сколько нюансов нужно учесть? Взять к примеру…  
  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, Шерлок! Зачем. Ты. Это. Делал?!  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него, как на последнего идиота, как смотрел всегда, когда ему приходилось объяснять Джону что-то, на его взгляд абсолютно элементарное. А потом наклонился и поцеловал. Шерлок Холмс его поцеловал! Хотя, вряд ли то, что вытворял Шерлок своим языком, можно было назвать целомудренным словом “поцелуй”. Но в ту минуту Джон и вправду понял, что он идиот. Нежно любимый и, главное, любящий идиот.  
  
— Так... — выдавил он, когда смог оторваться от Шерлока и обрел возможность говорить. — Это все из-за этого? Да?  
  
Шерлок только покачал головой. Вид у него был не менее встрепанный, чем у Джона, и это... Ну... Уравнивало, что ли?  
  
— Думаю, нам следует вернуться к твоей матушке. Вечером, когда она уйдет, если ты не против, я объясню все еще раз, — ответил Шерлок, и едва заметный румянец на острых скулах стал лучшей наградой за все треволнения дня.

— Знаешь, я даже настаиваю. Но, черт, пообещай мне, Шерлок, даже если мы продвинемся дальше поцелуев, ты не будешь готовить мне хаггис!

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Порридж. Традиционная шотландская крутая овсяная каша из цельного или дробленого зерна;  
> 2) Черный пудинг. Традиционная кровяная колбаса с добавлением злаков. Подается в жареном виде;  
> 3) Сторновейский черный пудинг. Сытная кровяная колбаса (охраняется законом!);  
> 4) PGI. Protected Geographical Indications (защищенное географическое наименование);  
> 5) Кранахан. Традиционный десерт из смеси взбитых сливок, виски, меда, малины и обжаренных овсяных хлопьев. Ранее рецепт был менее сладким. Увы, найти рецепт прапрабабушки Джона в интернете довольно сложно;  
> 6) Нипс и таттис. Традиционный шотландский гарнир;  
> 7) Клапшот. Традиционный шотландский гарнир;  
> 8) Румбледетамбс. Традиционный шотландский гарнир;  
> 9) Хаггис. Национальное шотландское блюдо из бараньих потрохов (сердца, печени и легких), порубленных с луком, толокном, салом, приправами и солью и сваренных в бараньем желудке;  
> 10) Кокки-ликки. Традиционный шотландский пирог с курицей и луком;  
> 11) Каллен скинк. Шотландская уха.


End file.
